Talk:Paige Osbourne
It just occured to me: Jimmy PAIGE, ozzy OSBOURNE ^^ --Rotfl Mao 06:44, 15 August 2007 (CDT) : 04:59, 18 August 2007 BigAstro (Talk | contribs) m (386 bytes) (Undo revision 960782 by Rotfl Mao (Talk) coincidence, common names, no connection between them in real life). LOL. You're saying that this is just coincidence that her first and last name are the same as surname of two members of one of the most famous bands that performed in roughly the same time, played similar music and basically are widely recognised? And that there's no connection between them? Cause if you mean that they should be engaged in a relationship and live under one roof while playing the same instrument in the same band at the same band, then yeah, thre's not really much of a connection between them. But then we can speculate that there's no real connection between Lionguar Riddik, Killroy Stoneskin, Kazhad Dhuum, Breath of Fire, Double Dragon and their real-life "counterparts". I call this trivia correct(i wrote "possible reference") and anyone who thinks otherwise is to prove the point, otherwise we're going outside and settling it like men. --Rotfl Mao 00:22, 18 August 2007 (CDT) ::Ehhh, maybe you're right, but the other pieces of trivia you mention are all near exact matches (in terms of spelling) to a single reference outside of the game world or there are multiple connections (the way the NPC acts, dialog, etc) between the in-game item and the real world item, whereas this is a combination of two common names that is supposedly a homage to two references outside the game with no connections aside from that. In other words, instead of a one-to-one relationship like all the other trivia I can think of, this is a many-to-many relationship. That's basically why I find it to be stretch - it's just too probable that the designers were sitting around and just randomly came up with the name, and there is nothing to enforce the fact that they might be trying to make a reference to rock music. On the other hand, Page and Ozzy did play in the same genre, in the same era, and are both considered to be great for that genre/era. In fact, I'm gonna go put some Zeppelin on now. Anyway, I'd like to see what others think because now I am overanalyzing this. BigAstro 01:37, 18 August 2007 (CDT) :::Ah yes, i think you're right with stretch, and with overanalysing ^^ I still believe that the name was picked specifically after Ozzy and Jimmy, but having read your point of wiev i have no objections against removing the trivia. Actually i think that the trivia "section" on wiki is just a sort of making fun of the game, you've got builds, skills etc and the article have to be exact on this, but trivia is (imho) just for giggles ^^ Oh, i remember the trivia discussion on a npc named ryoko, or ryuoko, that it was named after Tenchi muyo char and someone came up with 20 different ryokos from different movies. I think you'll agree that there aren't many paige/osbourne celebrity combos ^^ Hell, if i'm wrong someone slap me in the face and tell to shut up ^^ --Rotfl Mao 01:52, 18 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Hahaha, yeah some of the trivia sections are ridiculous, but this one is actually fine now that I've thought about it. They made good music :P BigAstro 02:16, 18 August 2007 (CDT)